Regret
by White Azalea
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4**

 **Regret**

.

Malam penghujung musim gugur yang dingin itu membuat Toneri mengeratkan mantel tebalnya. Manik terangnya memerhatikan kedai kopi yang ramai di hadapannya. Banyak orang lalu lalang. Ingin sekali pemuda Ootsusuki ini memasuki kedai tersebut lalu menyapa barista perempuan yang tengah sibuk membuat pesanan untuk para pelanggannya. Namun ia tak jua beranjak, tak jua memutuskan untuk pergi atau tetap melangkan masuk. Ia justru mematung di depan jendela kedai yang bening hingga keadaan di balik bar dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ia menghela napas berat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbawa suasana. Terlebih ketika ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah jelita sang barista pirang bermata seindah lautan itu. Ia teringat masa di mana keduanya sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

 _Di sana aku pernah memelukmu,_

 _menahanmu agar tidak pergi,_

 _menabrak rasi-rasi yang menertawai kenangan yang kubenci._

Pemuda itu memeluk Ino erat. Tak membiarkannya pergi barang sedikitpun. Namun yang dipeluk meronta, terus meronta karena tak kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah di khianati.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Ino meronta dalam pelukan Toneri.

"Dengarkan aku, kau salah paham!"

Ino berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kekasih.

"Semua sudah jelas! Aku sudah melihat semuanya! Kau berdusta!" Teriak Ino kalap.

"Sudah kubilang, dengarkan aku!" Ujar Toneri tak mau kalah.

Ino mendecih, "dengar apa? Dengar bahwa kau semalam tidur dengan perempuan jalang itu hah?!" Gadis pirang itu menunjuk gadis berambut Indigo yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

"Jangan sebut Hinata wanita jalang, Ino!"

"Kalau bukan jalang lalu apa?! Wanita yang menghangatkan—"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Toneri sudah melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Ino hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut tunanganku wanita jalang!"

 _Selanjutnya matamu, adalah keindahan yang paling kubenci setelah langit;_

 _sebab di sana kau pernah menaruh banyak tanda tanya,_

 _yang hanya bisa aku jawab sendiri tentu dengan menerka-nerka._

Tangan Ino bergetar meraih pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan orang yang dikasihinya. Sakit. Aquamarinenya menatap manik terang milik Toneri. Ia berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan perih yang dirasakannya.

Toneri mencelos melihat gadisnya menangis, namun ia terlanjur kalap dikuasai emosi.

Gadis Yamanaka itu lantas tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia malah memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Toneri. Pemuda itu pun tak merasa bersalah, justru menyalahkan si gadis di depannya karena tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Pedih, Ino berlari meninggalkan Toneri yang kini menjadi mantan kekasih dan orang yang diketahuinya adalah tunangannya. Berlari menerobos hujan deras yang tak kenal ampun menerjang kulitnya, memberi sensasi dingin yang seakan mengerti seluruh kesedihannya.

Sungguh, Ino merasa bodoh. Ia tak menyangka selama ini dibohongi oleh Toneri. Menganggapnya sebagai kekasih setelah sekian lama berhubungan. Membicarakan masa depan mereka berdua kelak, namun saat Ino tahu kenyataannya, Ia merasa hancur.

Sementara itu Toneri tak juga sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada si gadis. Bodohnya, ia malah meneruskan kegiatannya dengan gadis lain, yang dia katakan sebagai tunangannya.

.

Kini pemuda itu dikembalikan ke dunia nyata, menyadari kebodohannya selama ini. Menyadari bahwa tak seharusnya ia membohongi dan menyembunyikan semua tentang dirinya pada si gadis pirang itu. Menyesal setelah tahu bahwa perasaanya hanya untuk Ino dan bukan untuk tunangannya.

Menyesal karena mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis.

Menyesal karena mencampakkan Ino yang kini bahagia tanpanya.

Terlebih saat didapatinya sang gadis tengah dipeluk seorang lelaki dari belakang di balik meja bar yang terlihat jelas dari jendela tempatnya sedari tadi memerhatikan. Toneri menundukan kepalanya, tersenyum getir. Nyatanya selama ini ia sudah salah.

Hujan deras mendadak turun membasahi bumi, pun membasahi Toneri yang kini merasakan perih di dalam sana.

Karena menyesali seluruh perbuatannya.

 **[Fin]**


End file.
